Save it for Next Time
by Sara Moon
Summary: "Naru ran through his options; he could just leave...which for all relevant purposes was the most logical option.  But for some reason...no matter what the instance, Mai seemed to always invoke irrational and illogical actions in him."  MaixNaru Complete!


A/N: Another gift fic (from awhile ago that I forgot to post) as a Birthday present! Enjoy! Own nothing sadly :(

* * *

><p><span>Save it for Next Time<span>

'Tick, tick, tick'

It was only barely after noon and Naru found himself to be quite annoyed already despite the beautiful day. It was supposed to be his day off; it was supposed to be a day that he could hole himself up inside and do as he pleased but it was just his luck that he was called out on urgent business. Of course, it was also just his luck that through a series of misfortunes and delays his meeting was ultimately canceled and re-scheduled leaving him stranded and with much too much time on his hands. Such incompetence…

Naru glared darkly at his ticking watch, it wasn't even remotely close to the time he had arranged to meet Lin to get a ride back to the house. He swiftly pulled his cuff back over his wrist in an attempt to ignore the time but the glaring brightness of the day only seemed to mock him of the fact that is was still early in every aspect imaginable. Naru sighed. He could suck it up and get a taxi home; the bus or train even. Maybe even walk...

Who was he kidding? Somehow none of those options seemed in the least bit desirable and Naru thought it best to just call and get it over with. Lin would understand and come get him in the quickest manner possible. But Lin was also engaged in work…would he be able to leave early?

Shoving a hand in his black trouser pocket, Naru briskly walked down the street in search of a less populated and calmer location. Being the weekend, it seemed he was surrounded by couples and women eager to shop...frankly he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He hated being the center of attention and he knew without even looking that women's eyes were following his every step.

"...can't we talk about this somewhere else..."

Naru perked.

"Oh, come on Mai! You don't seem into it at all...I mean you act like I dragged you out here for our date and it's the last thing you want to do!"

Naru's eyes widened at the familiar voice and the all too familiar name. He pivoted as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes searching for only one thing...

"No!" Mai's face dropped. How many times had this happened before? "It's not like that, it's not like that at all! It's just...just I have been so busy...and there have been some things..." she trailed off. How could she explain that her mind and heart where already filled with someone else...someone so out of her reach that it was laughable, but true none the less. How could she even begin to compare her schoolmate of a date to the one that she was so smitten with?

"You know what; just forget it." Mai's face dropped even more as her date scoffed and turned away. "I don't want to keep playing this game with you..."

"I wasn't playing!" Mai shuffled after his fleeting figure but he already had moved out of sight and left her behind on the crowded street. Mai ignored the hushed whispers and the hurried glances in her direction. She sighed as she stood still, debating what to so. She really was not playing; she had every intention of trying to make the date work...make them work...but it was so hard when she really didn't care. She was fed up with set-up dates by her friends. He was a nice guy, sure...someone similar to her if she thought about it. Normal, yep he was a normal highschooler in every way.

But she couldn't deny where her attractions lied. Mai wanted to date the only man that she knew she could never have...and she hated herself for not being able to move on. Why couldn't she just date normally like a normal student, like all her friends? Life sucked!

Mai gathered her bearings and turned to leave. There was no point in staying now that her date had abandoned her and there was no way in hell she was going to cry about it in front of so many shallow people. She would just go home and start over; hope tomorrow would be better...

"Mai." The words left Naru's mouth as naturally as if he had merely taken a breath. He didn't know why but the scene he had just witnessed only served to annoy him more than he already was. He shouldn't have been bothered by the fact that another man had uttered the name that seemed only reserved for him, nor did he think he should have been annoyed by the fact that his assistant had just been publicly dumped and embarrassed in front of so many onlookers. But...despite it all...he was extremely bothered by it all. No man with any sense would do such a thing; it was rude and uncouth to say the least. If it were him, he would never d-

Naru stopped himself mid-thought...if it where him...what was he thinking?

"Naru?" Startling a bit at the sound of his name, Naru's head jolted up and his eyes met those of a still distressed looking Mai. "What are you doing in this area? I thought today was an off day for you..." Mai trailed off as she shortened the distance between them. Naru was sure he had barely murmured Mai's name but somehow it was obvious she had heard him loud and clear...

"It was, but I was called out for business." Naru said simply as he leaned his weight back on his heels as he stood. "It finished rather early so I was just on my way home."

"Oh..." Mai voiced meekly, not hiding her disappointment well at all. What was she expecting anyway? It was already awkward enough as it was. No point in getting her hopes up. "Ah...I was just getting ready to do the same actually! Sudden...change in...plans..." Mai trailed and couldn't bring herself to face the man before her. He had probably, knowing him, seen her terrible moment of shame and she just couldn't bring herself to offer anything up to him in excuse or explanation. Not as if he actually cared anyway...

Glancing down stoically, Naru ran through his options; he could just leave...which for all relevant purposes was the most logical option. But for some reason...no matter what the instance, Mai seemed to always invoke irrational and illogical actions in him. He just couldn't act as if he didn't care...not now and certainly not before. "Have you eaten anything yet?" He finally gave in…it wasn't like he really had anything better to do anyway...

Looking wide eyed and probably more shocked than she should have looked, Mai shook her head fervently. "No, I was supposed to go shopping and then dinner before heading home..."

"Where did you want to go shopping?" Naru crossed his arms and sighed. It was unavoidable; at least that is what he kept telling himself. Mai had looked like she was about to cry at any moment and that was the last thing he wanted...he might as well humor her...

A doubtful expression crossed Mai's face. Could he really be insinuating what she thought he was? Could he really mean to accompany her on…on a date! A wild blush washed across her features as she stuttered a hurried reply while waving her hands to emphasize. "Ah! I d-didn't have a p-place I particularly wanted to shop or anything!" She continued to flail. "I had j-just thought I would meander…or s-something…"

"How useless" Naru scoffed with his usual arrogant tone, the very response Mai knew was coming. "From what I have seen, you have a more than adequate wardrobe."

She couldn't deny that logical response. It really was like Naru…idiot…but what was she really expecting? "Ha, I suppose you're right…" she laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it…I'll just head home…bye!"

Without neither looking nor waiting for his response, Mai turned and rushed into the crowd in the direction of her home, headlong and without much care. She hadn't made it far before she stumbled headfirst into a passing pedestrian, who of course as her luck would have it, had a full cup of coffee that managed to drench her from head to toe. Being coffee, the stains already started to set on Mai's date-perfect selected outfit as she stood there apologizing profusely. She could just imagine how she looked at the moment; it was something she didn't want to see. Her light colored clothes were splattered and blotched brown and she looked like a fool for sure. Thankfully, the pedestrian let it slide as he walked away, chuckling as he did so.

Yes, Mai felt as pitiful as she possibly could.

"Idiot…" Naru mused from just behind her. Mai startled and spun immediately only to be met with Naru's incredibly handsome self, a smirk plastered to his face. "Come on," he held out his hand, "it can't be helped now; we'll have to go shopping, unless you enjoy that look."

Blushing from ear to ear, Mai glared at his offered hand. Normally he would have just left her there so why was he being so nice? Why was he even offering her a hand? It was…odd…but welcomed none the less. Mai tentatively took hold of Naru's hand and allowed her self to be pulled toward him and led down the sidewalk.

If Mai had been a bystander, it would have been a sight to behold. There was not a single person in the crowd that didn't murmur a thought on the couple making their way down the street nor steal a glance in that direction. Naru, keeping his free hand in his pocket, briskly walked without a care. He could not be bothered by such idle things nor did he really care what such people thought. He knew he was better than all of them anyway so what did it matter? He easily pulled a wet and coffee stained Mai closely behind him without hesitation.

Mai on the other hand seemed like she would faint, or explode, at any given moment. Naru found it rather amusing, which he kept to himself, but he couldn't erase the grin that had permanently placed itself on his face. He could only speculate on the things that were going through her mind at that moment, all of which though pleased him greatly.

~x~

The day progressed quickly despite Mai feeling like an awkward living zombie for the majority of the time. Shopping would have been nice…if only. Naru had dragged her to some store she had never known existed where he promptly tossed clothes at her that he apparently deemed suitable.

Surprisingly enough, Naru paid for her new, clean and stain free outfit despite her best protests. He claimed it would be even more pitiful if 'an idiot' had to pay for such a thing after all that had happened. So, disregarding her complaints Mai now sported a simple, yet strangely attractive, black knee-length skirt and a simple white button-down collared shirt. Mai couldn't help but giggle at the attire; it screamed Naru in every sense. It was practical, functional, simple, and elegant at the same time. Simple colors, simple contrast…pretty in Mai's opinion. It was unlike any outfit she owned and she would sooner die than let Naru onto the fact that she would treasure the set for the rest of her living life and probably well into the next if at all possible.

From there, Mai had tried her very best to make Naru window shop at actual, decent and popular shops…but all her attempts where in vain. Naru had even at one point threatened her with bodily harm if she tried to pull him any further into a particularly 'girly' store. As amused as Mai was, she moved on and spared Naru any further mental agony.

Though her next move probably tormented him much more than he would ever let on.

While walking, Naru briskly striding and Mai scampering to keep up, they had unintentionally passed the movie theater. It only took moments for Mai to construct a devilish plan, a playful grin firmly planted on her face. Out of nowhere and with the utmost stealth, Mai had quickly spanned the gap between her and her target, linking her arm with his and grasping his hand tightly before pulling him forcefully backward and into the theater. She had skillfully slapped down money, grabbed tickets, and secured seating before it seemed Naru had gained any of his bearings at all.

If looks could have killed, then everyone coming out of the theater after the movie had ended would have been cut down right then and there. The way Naru looked; it seemed Mai had placed him in a situation worse than death. Sure, during the movie, Mai had glanced in his direction a few times only to see that Naru's face appeared to be frozen into a scowl with his arms tightly folded and his legs crossed, but other than that it seemed for the most part he was actually viewing the movie.

Knowing Naru, he probably had analyzed the entire content of the movie and deemed it irrelevant, poorly depicted, and a totally waste of time and mental processes. It was a romance after all. Even with that being the case, Mai was delighted when Naru had actually kept his mouth shut and merely displayed his annoyance and displeasure on his face as he hurriedly fled the location with her in tow.

~x~

"Are…are you sure this is okay?" Mai fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, shifting this way and that as she glanced at her surroundings nervously.

"Sit still." Naru ordered darkly as he sipped from his glass, "and it's fine. With all of the day's…activity...I have grown an appetite as I am sure you have as well. So just eat."

Mai instantly straightened and tried to calm herself. "B-but this place…"

"It's fine." Naru met her eyes and silenced her. "Besides, I need to compose myself after having been made to endure _that_ for almost two hours…"

Mai flinched and blushed at the same time. She really couldn't deny that…she had dragged him to what he would probably describe as 'movie hell' against his will and for the sheer sake of watching him suffer through it for her own devilish enjoyment. This awkward situation must have been his strange way of revenge since there was no other possible explanation for it.

After the movie Naru had, with a rather intimidating aura, pulled her along in silence to a classy restaurant she had never heard of before. As she had done to him at the movies, Naru did to her at the eatery. He pulled her inside without so much as a warning, negotiated a table, and ordered for them both before she even had the chance to catch up on the situation. She was totally out of her element and she had never been in such a high class place before. Even her food looked too pretty to eat and she was jittery just glancing at the other patrons seated around them.

Naru on the other hand, looked right at home. He was calm and relaxed; seemed to be genuinely enjoying his meal and the ambiance of the place. His clothes and demeanor made him blend beautifully in with the crowd, though even in such surroundings he still stood out and every patron in the establishment knew it. Surprisingly enough, Mai fit in as well. Though not dressed up per say, her simple attire matched Naru well and she pulled off a fairly simple, yet elegant fashion.

"Stop spacing out and eat already." Naru scoffed. "I would actually like to make it home sometime tonight."

Blushing from ear to ear, Mai awkwardly started to eat the meal Naru had ordered for her. She didn't know what it was but it was delicious and thankfully the taste distracted her enough from being embarrassed at how poorly she was managing to eat it. Mai was also too distracted to see the soft smile focused in her direction. Naru softly chuckled at the scene before him, but that went unnoticed as well. It seemed all thoughts of embarrassment, awkwardness, or nervousness went out the window as soon as Mai had tasted the food.

Naru's smile broadened as he watched an overly delighted Mai finish off her food. Her pure, honest reactions always and without fail, got to him right where it counted. He could never get tired of watching her…

~x~

"Thank you for dinner…" Mai blurted out when she could no longer handle the silence. "You really don't have to take me home…" For some reason Naru had vehemently insisted on doing so and Mai was too fearful to oppose him. It was terribly nerve racking and awkward to say the least. Mai sighed as she trailed behind, still in an uncomfortable silence and feeling more nervous than ever, scuffing as she walked. Gasping softly, Mai missed her footing and fell unceremoniously to the pavement in a crumpled heap.

"Idiot…" Naru mused as he stopped and turned. "This is exactly why I have to walk you home; if not you would surely get yourself killed somewhere with your incompetence."

Blushing, Mai quickly bounced up and pulled her skirt up and out of danger. She frantically looked over the fabric to make sure it was okay before she even laid eyes on her wound. Of course as her luck would have it, she was bleeding from a scrape to her knee. Mai's blushed deepened at least ten fold as Naru wordlessly kneeled before her, scrutinizing her injury closely.

In the darkened surroundings it was impossible for Mai to see the relieved expression that crossed Naru's face as he rested his free arm on his propped up leg. Naru couldn't even begin to fathom how any person could be so clumsy and accident prone as Mai was, but either way it made him worry for her even if he didn't outwardly show it. He easily slipped his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the bloody wound gently, clearing some of the annoying red liquid away before he held the cloth in place with steady pressure for a moment to inhibit the bleeding.

"You live down this block a ways and to the right, correct?" Naru glanced up to meet Mai's still reddened expression.

"Ah, that's right. The apartment is on the North side…" Mai agreed tentatively as she vaguely wondered what Naru was up to. But she didn't have long to wait before Naru swiftly lifted her into his arms and began to carry her in the direction of her apartment. Mai fell limp and retained the bright blush that seemed to be stuck to her face, "W-what! What are you doing! I-I can walk!" Mai stammered out the best she could despite being so flustered.

"If I let you down you will probably just cause more problems since you seem to be lacking in crucial sense." Naru smirked downward in Mai's direction and given their close proximity, Naru was sure she was able to see it. "I certainly don't need to be troubled anymore than I already have been."

Mai tensed at the words but also detected the playful, devious tone Naru had used to speak them and no matter how hard she looked, Naru appeared awfully pleased for claiming to be so troubled.

~x~

The remainder of the trip to her apartment was one that Mai wished she could forget as soon as possible. In short, it consisted of her being as tense as a board for the entire walk back. Her arms had wrapped around Naru's neck with the greatest of care, as if they were made to fit there and she had let her head drape over his shoulder seemingly in comfort but she was anything but; she was so close to him in fact that she could feel Naru's breath brush past as they had walked.

Luckily, Mai survived and they made it back to her apartment in little time. Naru naturally, and seemingly as if he had every right, let himself in and plopped Mai on the bed. She was still bewildered and very much so in a daze, though Mai was sure any sane girl would be in the same condition had they been that close to Naru for so long.

"Thank you for bringing me all the way home…and carrying me as well…" Mai trailed, still embarrassed.

Naru merely scoffed and politely bid farewell before he headed to the door to let himself out. Even though it was very much like Naru, Mai panicked as she watched his fleeting figure move away from her. "Your handkerchief!" Mai called a little on the desperate side as she held it out to him.

"Don't bother; you can have it now that it has been soiled." Naru grinned while he took in Mai's changing facial expression.

"Absolutely not!" Mai denied angrily. "I will clean it so that it's as good as new! You will never know the difference!"

She rose to her feet but Naru quickly spanned the distance and met her…still grinning from ear to ear, not phased in the least by her outburst of anger. Mai hated, and loved, that calm demeanor of his…it always threw her off when it counted the most. "I will go clean it right now so just wa-"

Tenderly, and with great care, Naru moved slightly forward. His warm hands inched up and cupped either side of Mai's unsuspecting face before he eased forward and kissed her forehead softly before he leaned back with a slender smile on his face. Taking in Mai's stupefied face for only a moment longer; Naru lightly pushed her back down to the bed.

Naru smirked down at Mai's stunned looking face. "Save it until next time; good night Mai." He left with the smirk still plastered to his face and a spring in his step while Mai was left bewildered and giddy atop her bed.

Once out of her daze, Mai smiled lovingly, clutching the handkerchief tightly as she remembered the events of the day where her boss had actually accompanied her for the whole day long…

"…there will be a next time…" She mouthed the words Naru had left her in parting with and she could barely contain her happiness…

Because there would be a next time.

_Save it for Next Time_

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how you liked it! The mature version of this story is in the other section so check it out if you'd like! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
